


Enchanted to meet you

by Elisexyz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “Henry!” she reprimands. “I’m sorry,” she adds, raising her eyes on the stranger. “He usually doesn’t—” She finds herself stopping when she takes a good look at the man, who actuallyiswearing weird clothes. To be precise, he’s running around with a black leather jacket – that looks too warm for the spring, which makes her suspect that it’s just for theaesthetic, which makes everything so much worse –, a shirt only half-way buttoned up, leather skinny black pants, a whole lot of jewellery and an insane amount of eye-liner. He’s still attractive underneath it all, but his clothes are an insult to her fashion sense, honestly. “Nevermind,” she says, slowly. “He’s right, whatareyou wearing?”





	Enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/155349466236/im-so-sorry-that-my-child-pointed-out-how-your) on Tumblr. I was bound to write some HookedQueen, sooner or later.

Regina prides herself with being a patient woman, as proven by the fact that her kid is still alive and well in spite of how much he liked to scream his lungs off as a toddler instead of letting her _sleep_ , but this doesn’t mean that having to wait in line for some damn coffee isn’t making her want to bash somebody’s head in.

She’s confident she would have already walked out of there, if she and Henry didn’t have a tradition of going out for coffee and chocolate every Friday before a scheduled week-end at Neal and Emma’s place.

She realizes that she was spacing out the moment she hears Henry’s voice and she realizes that he’s not talking to her, but with a man standing in line in front of them. It takes another moment to register that what just came out of her kid’s mouth was a comment on how the man’s clothes are _weird_.

“Henry!” she reprimands. “I’m sorry,” she adds, raising her eyes on the stranger. “He usually doesn’t—” She finds herself stopping when she takes a good look at the man, who actually _is_ wearing weird clothes. To be precise, he’s running around with a black leather jacket – that looks too warm for the spring, which makes her suspect that it’s just for the _aesthetic_ , which makes everything so much worse –, a shirt only half-way buttoned up, skinny black jeans, a whole lot of jewellery and an insane amount of eye-liner. He’s still attractive underneath it all, but his clothes are an insult to her fashion sense, honestly. “Nevermind,” she says, slowly. “He’s right, what _are_ you wearing?”

He throws an amused grin in her direction – which increases the amount of attractiveness points, at least –, and she doesn’t miss the way in which he checks her out. “One has to stand out, right?”

“You look like a stunt double in the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ ,” she comments. And she’d know: Henry has gone through his pirates phase a couple of years back, and he was obsessed with those movies. She’s pretty sure it was Neal’s fault.

“What happened to your hand?” Henry intervenes, suddenly. Regina’s eyes automatically check what he’s talking about, and she only then notices that the aspiring pirate is missing a hand.

“ _Henry_ ,” she reprimands, this time more forcefully, as she flips him in the arm. He’s not a bad kid, it’s just that he gets very, _very_ curious at times. And nosy. And he forgets _common courtesy_. “This time I do apologize,” she adds, and she really _is_ sorry, even if the guy doesn’t seem all that bothered. “That was out of line,” she says, shooting Henry a Look.

“I’m sorry,” Henry says then, right on cue, bouncing on his feet a little.

“Oh, don’t worry, lad,” the man replies, gesturing his dismissal with the hand that he does have. “A crocodile ate it.”

“A crocodile,” Henry repeats, half-way between sceptical and excited. “Like in _Peter Pan_?”

“Aye.”

Regina rolls her eyes, biting back a grin of amusement. “It’s your turn, Captain Guy-liner,” she adds, pointing at the counter as he keeps smiling at her, all smug because apparently he noticed that she thought his dumb comment was at least a bit funny.

“I’ll have a black coffee,” he orders, before turning around slightly to grin at her. “And I’ll pay for whatever the lady and the young lad here are having,” he adds.

“That’s unnecessary,” Regina intervenes. She’s never particularly liked being _offered_ things, she always gets the feeling that she’ll have to repay the favour sooner or later.

“I insist,” he says, bowing a little. This must be the biggest drama queen she’s ever encountered. It’s amusing, at least.

“Is this your way of buying yourself a seat at our table?” she asks, raising her eyebrows.

His grin only widens. “You’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?” A pause. “May I?” he adds, gesturing towards the woman waiting for them to _actually_ order.

Well, what the hell. Worst case scenario, she gets free coffee and chocolate, endures the weirdo for fifteen minutes and then she gives him a fake number – because he _will_ ask.

“Alright,” she says, clicking her tongue. “One coffee with two sugars and one chocolate with cinnamon, please.”

The guy looks horribly smug. It’s kind of a good look on him.

They find an empty table, Captain Guy-liner introduces himself as Killian – and proceeds to kiss her hand while maintaining eye-contact instead of shaking it like any normal human being would – and then he keeps working Henry with epic tales of his sailings in the sea that he probably pulled right out of his ass.

Regina still enjoys it: Henry quickly moves from the slight amount of scepticism at the crocodile comment to utter enthusiasm, and whatever makes her kid smile is more than okay in her book, while Killian keeps gesturing widely, grinning from ear to ear and looking more and more attractive by the minute – unfairly so, she might add; no one wearing such horrible clothes and an indecent amount of eye-liner should be allowed to be that attractive.

When Henry leaves them alone for a minute to go to the bathroom, Regina decides to cut to the chase.

“Charming the kid to get to the mother? Really?” she asks, grinning slightly.

“Depends,” he says, clicking his tongue before throwing _another_ charming smile her way. Does he practice those in the mirror? “Is it working?”

She snorts, but she doesn’t answer.

“There may be a father around,” she comments, casually.

“You aren’t wearing a ring.”

Of course he checked.

“No, I’m not,” she agrees, resolving to smile cryptically instead of offering more information. After all, their family situation is a bit unusual, and she’s not about to explain it to the first attractive wanna-be pirate that walks by.

“So,” he says, casting a glance at her hand on the table. She notices that he’s subtly moving his own hand closer to hers, and she swears that she doesn’t remember the last person who caused her to roll her eyes this much in barely half an hour of knowing them. “Is it too forward of me to ask for your number?”

Says the guy who paid her check and spent the last twenty-five minutes playing funny uncle to her kid.

Henry is back before she gives her answer, and it’s only a couple of minutes later that she receives a message from Emma saying that they are on their way to pick Henry up.

“Well, this has been fun,” she says, touching Henry’s shoulder to get his attention. “But it’s time to go. Emma called,” she adds, when Henry starts frowning unhappily. “They are on their way, so—” She gestures for him to stand up, and at least that gets him moving.

“It was a pleasure to meet you,” Killian says, bowing, _again_. There goes another eye-roll.

Instead of answering she sticks out her hand, raising her eyebrows when he appears confused for a moment. “Your phone,” she explains, as if it was obvious. “I was under the impression that you wanted my number.”

He grins from ear to ear, and she smiles back, if only a little. Needless to say, she ends up giving him the right number.  


End file.
